


Crying Soulmate!AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [100]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Crying Soulmate!AU

When you were younger, your parents explained that you had to be very careful not to hurt yourself. You didn’t quite understand why, until you turned five. Your first day riding your new bike was pretty exciting, until your parents started to bundle you in knee pads, elbow pads, long sleeve shirts, thick jeans, and every protective item ever made. It was then that your parents thoroughly explained why they were being so careful. Whenever you bled, your soulmate would cry, so if you bled for two hours, your soulmate would cry for two hours. There were some cases where the rules changed a bit, but for the most part, if you hurt yourself and bled, your soulmate would cry. You remembered the time you accidentally ran into your friend at school and made her cry, and from then on, you swore not to make anyone cry ever again.

Michael on the other hand, was not particularly concerned with making his soulmate cry. He would run down the sidewalk, fall and scrape his knee, and then get back up and do it again. You could be crying for hours without knowing why, you just assumed your soulmate was clumsy. To be fair, nobody had ever really explained this to Michael, he wasn’t aware he was bothering anyone. That was, until you turned thirteen.

Michael woke up in the morning crying and couldn’t get himself to stop. He went to his parent’s room, and they finally explained to him how things worked. They assured him you had probably gotten a scrape or something and would be fine in a few minutes, but two hours later, he was letting out a small tear here and there. He didn’t understand what was happening, were you dying? 

He went to school the next day, trying to ignore the tears in his eyes. However, one of the girls in his class noticed him and started whispering to her friends. Soon, all of the girls in class were staring at him and pointing. Calum attempted to get them all to look away, but they just kept giggling.

Finally, Michael marched over to one of the tables, “What’s so funny? My soulmate could be hurt.”

One girl smiled and shrugged, “Michael, I don’t think she’s hurt. She’s on her period.”

He frowned, “Her what?”

The girls refused to explain any further to Michael and so he had to go an ask Calum. Calum insisted that he knew, but wouldn’t explain it to Michael. He went home that day and asked his parents about it. It was then that they explained to Michael how this would happen once a month for almost the rest of his life. He whined about how it wasn’t fair, but once his mother explained further, Michael shut right up and realized that a few tears for a week isn’t so bad.

You were on your way home one night when you remembered that you needed to pick up some pads from the store. You decided to also pick up a few groceries while you were there. So, you walked around the store with your cart and loaded it with whatever random things you remembered you needed. You wanted some juice, so you went down the aisle and tried to see what they had. You noticed a man was struggling to grab a big pack of Gatorade and walked over to go help him. He thanked you, and was clearly trying to hide his tears. 

You laughed and said jokingly, “Soulmate’s time of the month?” 

He looked back at you and smiled, “Yeah actually, getting a little dehydrated.”

You stuck out your hand and grinned, “Y/n.”

He shook your hand and laughed through the occasional tear, “Michael.” 

You nodded and turned around to walk back to your cart, but ended up tripping on your shoelace and fell down. Your leg scraped against the metal shelf and you could feel the cut on it. You scrambled to stop if from bleeding, and Michael knelt down next to you and attempted to help you. You noticed he was crying more and moved his hand from his face, “when did you start crying?” He pulled out his phone and pulled up a Period Tracker app, and then handed it to you while he wiped tears from his face. 

You looked at him and smiled, “This is the same as mine.” 

He glanced at you, “And when you fell, I cried more…” 

You started crying a little and Michael looked over himself, “Did I do something?”

You pulled him into a hug, still crying, “No, these are happy tears.”

He tightened his hold around you and smiled, “Mine too.”

 


End file.
